


长夜

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 我的计划如此顺利。为什么要用你自己温暖我，而不是让我干干脆脆离开？
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Kudos: 2





	长夜

菲利普又搞砸了。

第无数次被恶灵送到防护林追猎人类，今夜雾气浓郁，是适合杀戮的好天气。眼见菲利普就要把那个运动员姑娘挂在钩子上，“破坏者”迅捷地摸出手电筒来照了他一把，菲利普这一天唯一可能的收获就这么溜走了。

恶灵创造的世界没有白天，只有无尽的黑夜，所有人都失去了时间的概念。恶灵自己是知道时间的，它在送菲利普来防护林之前，恶狠狠地警告了菲利普：

“我整整三天都没有见到你的祭品了！你要再努力一点，不是吗？”

菲利普信誓旦旦地保证会带来祭品，然后，就像过去三天里一样顺利地搞砸了。至于现在，该死的，他的眼睛真是痛得要死。

菲利普恐怕是最惧光的杀手，与生俱来的夜视天赋在这一点上害了他，只要被手电光照到眼睛就会流泪，视线一片模糊，要花三五分钟才能恢复。今天似乎不大对劲，他没有及时护住眼睛，已经过了很久，他的眼前依然是一片晕，眼泪止都止不住。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼睛一片刺痛。菲利普张着口，试图让痛感顺着气息呼出来，可无济于事。

  
月亮不知何时隐匿起了身形。失去了照明，菲利普的视界一片漆黑。黑暗是结束的信号，这代表恶灵卷着浓密的雾气而来，动物，房屋，甚至月亮，它会将雾笼罩的一切销毁殆尽，随后在虚无中构建一个全新的地方。听见大门开启的声音，枝上的乌鸦此起彼伏的叫着，菲利普知道四人都逃走了。这一局猫鼠游戏以菲利普的彻底失败而结束，他心里却有一种解脱的快感，随着失败次数的增多，这种感觉越发强烈。

（继续朝我发怒吧，用不了几天，我也会像这片雾中的一切一样……）

菲利普跌跌撞撞地走着，猛地撞上本该已经消失在雾中的障碍物，发现这一局游戏还没结束。他倚着那棵撞到的大树寻思，直到冷风吹得人清醒了一点，他才意识到自己身上出了问题。

“我失明了。”这个念头从脑海里跃出来的一瞬间，菲利普感到了前所未有的紧张。“而且一一”他攥紧了手上的斧子，“在这片林子里徘徊的不止我一个人。

面前不远处忽然传来一声轻笑。

“今天天气真棒。”

头一次被逃生者搭讪。菲利普认得那个年轻的声音，“破坏者”，The Saboteur，他这样私下称呼那个笑着的小伙子。“破坏者”行踪诡谲，给他这个外号是因为他是一个能拆解一切东西的家伙，许多次都是因为他拆了恶灵布下的钩子而坏事，算是菲利普最讨厌的人之一了。

“虽然没有星星，不过雾气穿过树林的时候，地上的草都盖了一层水珠，野花垂泪，很漂亮。可惜你看不见。”

“破坏者”悠闲地吹了声囗哨，“当盲人的感觉怎么样？”

你怎么还不滚？菲利普没有说出囗一一恶灵严禁它的仆从和人类有交流。菲利普什么也看不见，只有咬紧牙，屏息听着“破坏者”的方位。

“你最近很心不在焉啊。老实说，我开始想念被你扛在肩上的感觉了：其他人的手都抓得太紧了，只有你不一样一一我总是很容易就能挣脱下来。”

“破坏者”大笑起来。菲利普低吼一声，脚底发力，将自己弹向声音的源头。斧子当头劈下，“破坏者”几乎是不费什么力气就躲开了。菲利普又连着挥了几斧，结果只是在招呼空气，还差点害自己失去平衡。自始至终，“破坏者”就在他身边三五米的距离之内，可他对这个臭小子无可奈何。“破坏者”仍在可恶地笑着，在菲利普听来像有无数个他站成圆圈用笑声包围了过来。

这一连串简单的挥砍竟会让人头晕一一失明的菲利普难以招架一个最普通不过的逃生者。这还会持续多久？菲利普不知道。他的眼睛因为阵阵刺痛持续不停地眨着，眼泪浸湿了他脸上的灰泥，苦咸的泪水混着泥浆流进了嘴里，真是难堪极了。

“滚。”菲利普终于忍不住开囗了。他慢慢地坐在地上，用胳臂蹭掉睑上的泪，“不然我现在就宰了你。”

“哇哦。”“破坏者”的笑声戛然而止，“这还是我第一次听你说话。”

搭理他真是一个天大的错误。菲利普只想早点结束和逃生者共处的局面，这个小子却打开了话匣子：

“嘿，‘幽灵（Wraith）’，你记得你杀过我几次吗？”

那是他给我起的绰号吗？随他吧。反正，在恶灵的地盘上，称呼并不是什么重要的东西。

菲利普不说话。“破坏者”自己给出了答案：“七十六次，挂香肠和剁肉排都算上了。我记得可清楚了。……其实，我不是很怕死。”

“我叫你滚。”菲利普一字一顿，朝声音的源头瞪视过去，尽力表现得凶狠。

那小子偏不，反而还走近了一步，脚下的草沙沙的响了。

“你耍狠的本事可吓不倒我。我以为，一个人越是表现得凶暴，越能证明他的弱小。”

他的话音刚落，一阵剧痛自头颅深处朝菲利普猛地袭来一一这是迟来的疼痛的第一波高潮，伴随着强烈的恶心感和耳鸣，还有少许幻觉。失明的双眼竟看到了恶灵的利爪，还有太多不愿回想起的画面。菲利普的大脑为了配合幻觉捏造了不少东西一一他握紧了手中的斧子，却像握紧了冰冷的操纵杆；他嗅着草地的气息，闻到的却是旧车库空气中的血腥味。

（阿扎罗夫……）

他丢下手斧，赶走了那张满是假笑的睑，却看见一个女人倒在血泊中。

（住手——）

恶灵的根像蜘蛛的丝，包裹了吞噬了她。恶灵挥舞着爪子吱吱叫着。

菲利普大叫起来，两手在脸上乱抓一通。他急促的呼吸着。他的眼泪流得格外凶。

“哦？有这么严重吗？”“破坏者”的语调中流露出惊奇，“让我来试试。”

他向菲利普快步走来。他想做什么？

“离我远点。”

菲利普发出有气无力的警告。对方没有理会，两声解开铜扣的“咔嗒”响声之后，有什么东西落在了草地上。“破坏者"蹲在菲利普面前，摘了手套，两只热手捂在菲利普的太阳穴上。  
他说：

“嘘……”

他温柔地抚摸着菲利普的脸，好像在安抚一只受伤的鸟。他轻声道：“没事了，‘幽灵’。没事了。”

他的声音里潜伏着何等汹涌的魔力，一瞬间就止住了所有的疼痛，让幻觉彻底消散。那双手温暖得发烫，它们灼着菲利普的褲经，烧断了一切思绪，把他带进了一片久违的平静。

“破坏者”叹了囗气，拇指轻轻地按摩菲利普的太阳穴。“……喂，这是干什么啊。”

菲利普按住那双手，不准它们收回去。

菲利普猜想离开那双手疼痛又会找上门来，所以他按住它们，和它们一一和另一个人温暖的一部分贴在一起让他心安。他闭着眼睛，仔细地感受这份难得的温暖。

他们就保持着这个动作沉默了一会儿。乌鸦哑哑地叫了——来自恶灵子嗣的一声提醒。

（这是个好机会。把他挂在钩子上，把他的希望献给恶灵。）

乌鸦尖叫。

（快啊！）

“你就不怕我吗？”菲利普突然加大了手上按压的力度。“破坏者”连哼也没有哼一声，笑道：

“嘿……你只不过会让我痛而已，怕你还不够格。”

话音刚落，菲利普倾身把他压倒在地上。视觉还没有恢复，可他的眼睛已经不那么痛了，足够让被痛觉干扰的其他感官恢复到可称之为灵敏的状态。菲利普擅长捕捉生人的血气，他像一只出色的猎犬一样在“破坏者”的身上嗅寻着一一这具身体好热，每一个毛孔都散发着热气，是他穿得太暖和了吗？

在右肋下方，一股老旧的血气小心翼翼地探出了头，被菲利普敏说地捕捉到了。菲利普掀起身下人的上衣，恶狠狠地撕开了他肋下的旧伤，终于如愿听到了一声惨叫。

“你应该怕的。”菲利普一手按着“破坏者”的两臂，一手翻弄着他的伤口，“我杀了你七十六次，往后我还会杀你更多次一一你可以逃，但你总会落在我手里，或者别人手里，结局总是一成不变：我们会折磨你，让你一次次痛苦地死去，没有尽头。你应该怕的。”

菲利普从伤处抽开手，“破坏者”缩起了身子。

“……我说过吧，我不怕死，痛就更别说了。不过你说到点子上了。”他凄凉地笑了，“我就怕这个一一我就怕一成不变。”

菲利普怔住了。

他哑声道：“我每天都在拼命地逃，每天都在拼命地死。这里的每个人每天都做着一样的事，每天都遭受一样的痛苦，只是为了一个目标——一个‘活下去'的目标。这样的日子太无聊了。

“我曾经告诉自己：朴杰克肯定会从这个鬼地方逃出去的，可事实是，我被这个地方狠狠地操了。我已经死了太多次，活下去或者逃出去对我而言已经不是那么有吸引力了。

“你一定没有经历过死亡吧？那一点都不痛。失血过多让你整个人都轻飘飘的，这辈子经历过的一切都像走马灯一样在你眼前划过。最后的时候，你能看见自己的身体慢慢变成火花飞散开来，然后你也跟着飞起来了……”

他的声音越来越低，越来越缥缈，和雾气难舍难分。菲利普早就松开了他，他并不逃，瘫软得像一滩泥，几乎和草地融为一体。也不知道过了多久，远方的一声鸦叫唤醒了这个迷茫的小伙子，他回过神来，接续道：

“……每次我活过来，我都在留恋死的感觉。在这里，死亡显得是一件美好的事情。我的身体快要爱上死了，所以我不停地给它找刺激，免得它太无聊，哪天我一醒来它就醒不来了。

“痛就很不错，我甚至故意把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，以求更多的痛，好提醒自己还活着。”

他比菲利普预计的还要疯狂。他拉过菲利普的手，按在淌血的伤处，苦笑道：“这伤囗就是我自己划的。我以为不会被人发现的，你的鼻子比狗还灵。”

又是一阵沉默。

“‘幽灵’？”他试探道。

“什么事？”菲利普回应道。

“我就快感觉不到东西了。”他说，“我不会再划自己了，我感受痛的能力一天比一天弱，活着的感觉已经和死没什么两样了。与其这么无聊地活下去……”

原来他的疯狂已经耗干了。

（这个人就要失去希望了。）

一阵带着腐烂气息的冷风从耳旁拂过。一只乌鸦扑愣着翅膀落了下来，爪子钩着菲利普的肩，耳语道：

（没有什么价值了。杀了吧。）

这只乌鸦的眼里一定闪着凶光。

（杀了他，用他的血滋养这片土地，对你来说轻而易举，不是吗？）

乌鸦指引菲利普再次拿起了手斧。杰克安静地躺在草地上，寻死的念头已经定了。菲利普一只脚踩上他的胸口，他竟然释然地松了一囗气。

“你和我说了太多废话。”菲利普道，“我完全不在乎你在想什么，你的一切都和我无关，我只是负责杀人，不在乎被我杀的是什么人。”

“那正是我找上你的原因。”他悄声道，“我憋了太久了，这些话不能对我的同伴说，对你却不一样，反正你不在乎，你们都不在乎。我不用担心这会在你的心里留下什么。”

他的胸囗还是温暖的，心却早已冰冷。

“我好爱这里的星星，树木，花草，鸟儿，一切的一切，就像在家一样……可我已经厌倦了，我该休息了。”杰克喃喃道。“草地上好冷啊……帮我个忙，动手吧。”

（不。）

“不，”菲利普轻声道，“不。”

肩上的乌鸦还没反应过来，已经被菲利普一把掐住，折断了脖子。菲利普将那死鸟甩在地上。

“我真羡慕你。你可以轻易地死去，而我不能。你可以自由地吐露心事，而我不能。你还有爱的能力，还有家的感觉，而我已经什么也没有了。”

菲利普跪了下来。他剥去了脸上的泥，露出了自己的面容一一再普通不过的中年男人，憔悴，痛苦。这是菲利普·欧摩的真正面目，原本只是一个平凡的汽修厂小工，拿着微薄的薪水和妻子平凡地哺育两个儿女，可一切都是过去了。

许多年前，出于义愤杀死了自己的老板阿扎罗夫，畏罪的菲利普听了恶灵的蛊惑，抛下一切逃进了恶灵制造的空间。结果并不多好一一并不像恶灵允诺的那样，帮它取得了一定的希望就能回到家里，菲利普被困住了。被迫拿起武器扮演抓老鼠的猫，无意义的杀戮满了日程，和杰克所说一模一样，他每天也做着一样的事，身也是心也是，全都布满了伤痕，无比疲惫。罪恶感折磨着他，思念带来的痛苦有时候比罪恶更甚。

菲利普多次觉得自己已经拿不动斧子了。恶灵察觉到了他的犹豫：

（我不需要没用的仆人。如果你杀不了人，那你对我而言就没了用处，我会碾碎你的灵魂。）

（我喜欢你，暂时还不想让你死，所以我给你出个主意：我要你抛下一切，和其它人一样享受杀戮，什么也不在乎。）

（如果你做不到，让我来帮你。）

“……它就擅长这个，把你珍视的东西一点点吞噬，抹掉你的人性，徒留下一个空壳。”

恶灵说的帮可不是帮，是抹销。它知道菲利普的妻儿是他的羁绊，而羁绊阻碍了恶灵获取更多的希望，所以它得抹掉他们。

菲利普不想事情变成这样。所以他——

戴上了面具画上了战妆，披上了斗篷涂上了白浆，用层层绷带包裹自己，敲着钟挥着斧，孤零零地奔波在漫漫长夜里，装成和其它人一模一样。

“时间长了，装的也会变成真的。慢慢的，我真的什么也感觉不到了，除了想到她时会产生一点儿可怜的……情绪。我和行尸走肉的区别只有这个了。”

但是，就算恶灵没有作为，时间也会改变一切。三天前恶灵告诉他一个消息，他就觉得自己撑不下去了。

“她……自杀了。因为很久很久以前我犯下可怕的过错，她成了杀人犯的遗孀，社会的弃子。她一个人终究没能撑过去……”

（她吞枪了。先给两个小孩喂了安抿药，然后把手枪塞进了自己嘴里。）

恶灵的声音冷酷无情。

（恭喜你。你在这里待了许多年，终于摆脱了一切牵绊，完全自由了。）

“我很高兴您告诉我这个。”菲利普不假思索道。

菲利普早就习惯了撒谎。联系着他和这个世界的最后一根线也断了。他想逃，而他从这个世界逃走的唯一办法似乎只有死。自暴自弃，拒绝为恶灵带去祭品，这本来会是一场顺利的慢性自杀，已经到了最关键的一步，可是杰克闯进了他的计划。

“我怎么能不在乎呢？杰克，我怎么能不在乎呢？我差点也要放弃了，可是你……”

杰克向他伸出的手温暖了他。这也许只是一个觉得自己将死、已经无所畏惧的人廉价的善意，可是够把另一个打算去死的人从崩溃的边缘拉回来——杰克真的很擅长拆解东西，无论是钩子，是计划，还是一颗绷得过紧的心。

“你让我找回了活下去的理由……”

杰克从地上爬起来，紧紧抱住了菲利普，菲利普也紧紧地抱着他。耗费多年为自己打造的冷血可怖的外壳，此刻破碎剥落了。露水沾湿了杰克的外套，可他抱起来依然很暖和。他闻起来有一股青草香。菲利普忍不住偏过头吻了杰克的睑，杰克澄澈的黑眼睛着他，他才意识到自己已经能看见了。

“是你让我知道我依然能感受温暖。”菲利普说。

“是你让我知道我还能温暖他人。”杰克说道。

夜还很长……

**Author's Note:**

> 你的爱让寄生在我体内的痛苦无法终结。


End file.
